


Etched in the Ice

by SharkGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bless episode 10, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Surprises, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Since when did you get so good at this sort of thing?”Yuuri reached for one of his hands, lacing their fingers and bringing them to his lips.“I learned from the best.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I lied! We're only six episodes in and I wrote another Victuuri fic. I'm sorry. But I can't help it!  
> I promise I'll wait until the season is over to write more (why do I continue to lie...?)
> 
> Please enjoy this fluffy little piece of cotton candy!  
> Beta'd by the fantastic [Niri](http://cerberosthehellguard.tumblr.com)~

Victor was an early riser.  And on a typical morning, he would wake up, get ready, maybe even squeeze in a soak in the hot spring, before waking Yuuri up for training.

But this was not a typical morning.

Completely ignoring the fact that the season was over and that they didn’t necessarily _need_ to do any training, what made this particular morning odd was the fact that Victor awoke to an empty bed.  Sometimes Yuuri stayed up late and Victor would have to either drag him under the covers or retire without him and wait.  But Yuuri never stayed up the entire night.

Curious, and a little worried, Victor threw off the blankets, startling a slumbering Makkachin, and padded toward the door to the hallway.

“Yuuri?” he called and, half a second later, a pink-cheeked Yuuri came tearing down the hall,  nearly tripping over his feet as he came to a halt in front of the door, his hands resting on the door frame while he fought to catch his breath. “You went for a run?” Victor raised an eyebrow.  Again, not something that was strange, but Yuuri usually ran at night to clear his head, not early in the morning.

“…Ice…Castle…” the other man panted, sweat dripping down the side of his face.  Did he already want to start training again?  Victor was a strict coach, but even _he_ would allow at least a few days off.

“Yuuri, the sun’s barely up-”

“Want to be the first ones there.” Yuuri reached for his hand and pulled him into the room. “Please get dressed.”

Victor furrowed his brow, but conceded.  Apparently, Yuuri was eager to get back into the swing of things.  Maybe he’d even started thinking of ideas for his program.  Feeling a tingle of excitement at the notion, Victor quickly began getting ready.

Yuuri was practically sprinting toward the skating rink, his hand gripping Victor’s wrist and dragging him behind.

“Yuuri,” Victor said, laughing at the other’s impatience.  “What’s the hurry?”

“Have to get there first,” the other replied over his shoulder.  He looked excited, but also nervous.  Was he afraid that anyone else would be on the ice this early?  Was he worried about people getting in his way while he showed Victor his ideas?

“I’m certain Yuuko would let us reserve the ice, Yuuri,” he offered, still trying to keep pace. “Perhaps even at a more decent hour,” he added with a chuckle.

“No.” Yuuri shook his head, slowing as they reached the foot of the concrete steps that led to the rink. “We have to be the first. While the ice is still fresh.”

Again, Victor was confused.  That had never mattered to Yuuri before.  But the other man looked so determined, Victor couldn’t oppose him if he wanted to.

“If that’s what you want.”

“It is.” Yuuri gripped both of Victor’s hands, his chocolate brown gaze unwavering.

“Then,” Victor began, closing the distance between them until their foreheads touched. “Shall we?”

When they walked inside, Yuuri quickly greeted Yuuko and ran off toward the locker room, giving Victor explicit instructions not to follow him.

“He’s fired up this morning,” he mused, watching his boyfriend’s retreating back. “Any idea what he’s got planned?” He turned toward Yuuko.

“I tried to get it out of him, but he wouldn’t tell me,” she admitted. “He just asked if I could let you guys in early.”

“Hey, you two.” Nishigori appeared, a wide, friendly smile on his face. “Let’s head out there. The show’s about to start.”

Victor and Yuuko exchanged glances, but did as he said, following her husband to the viewing area.

“You know something, don’t you, Takeshi?” Yuuko eyed him suspiciously, biting back a grin.

“Promised I wouldn’t tell.” He crossed his arms over his chest and faced the ice.  Just then, Yuuri appeared, dressed in a black tuxedo, the sequins on the lapels sparkling in the light.  The married couple shared a few more words, but Victor didn’t hear them.  His eyes were on Yuuri.

It was quiet, but the moment Yuuri began to skate, it was as if music had filled the air.  Each movement going to the soundless tune that only Yuuri could hear.  But, no, Victor felt like he could hear it, too.

The combinations were odd.  Turns going the exact opposite of what Victor thought they might.  Rotations and jumps going high in the air, but barely moving along the ice.  Everything about this program was unusual and mesmerizing.

Victor couldn’t look away.

Finally, after a particularly lengthy broken leg sit spin, Yuuri stood up, finishing with a flourish.  He was breathing heavily, his cheeks bright red from the exertion.  But he looked happy.  He turned toward Victor, practically beaming.  Then he faltered, swallowing heavily.  He skated off to the side, throwing his arms out as if to present the ice and looking at Victor expectantly.

Victor tried his best to see what the other was showing him, but he was at a loss.  He shrugged his shoulders, his brow furrowed as he gave a small confused shake of his head.  He immediately regretted it, however, when Yuuri looked panicked.

“Hold on,” Nishigori said and took out a walkie-talkie. He pressed a button and spoke into the microphone. “Hit it.”

The ice went dark and then, slowly, ground lights began to shine, illuminating the etchings Yuuri’s skates had just made.   Victor squinted as the loops and spins came into focus, spelling words in letters of perfect cursive English.

_‘Marry me, Victor?’_

He wasted no time, not bothering to lace up his skates, he ran out onto the ice, sliding on his shoes, but continuing onward until he reached Yuuri.  He wrapped him in a tight hug, burying his face in his shoulder.

A moment later, he pulled back, eyes searching the other’s.  He watched Yuuri clear his throat, his face pink.  His boyfriend dropped down to one knee and pulled out a ring, anxiously looking up at Victor through his lashes.

“W-Well…?”

He was seriously asking that?  Like it wasn’t completely obvious?

“Yes!” Victor shouted, despite their closeness. “Yes, Yuuri, of course!”

The smile Yuuri gave him then was quite possibly the most beautiful thing Victor had ever seen.  He stood up and placed the ring on Victor’s finger with shaking hands.  Then he wrapped his arms around his middle, lifting him up and twirling him around.  Victor should have scolded Yuuri, telling him to put him down, lest he risk pulling something, but he was too overjoyed to say anything.

Together, they made it back over to the railing, toward a beaming Nishigori family.

“So _that’s_ what you had planned!” Yuuko was teary eyed, her mouth hidden behind her hands.  She removed them and wiped away a few stray tears. “Congratulations, you two!”

“Didn’t think you had it in ya, Yuuri.” Nishigori slapped him on the back. “But I’m glad you went through with it.”

“That’s right, you knew all about it, didn’t you?!” Yuuko swatted at her husband’s chest. “How _dare_ you keep it from me!”

“I promised I wouldn’t ruin the surprise.” His gaze shifted to Yuuri and the other nodded.

“And was I ever surprised!” Victor hugged Yuuri close. “But, how did you change the lights like that?” he asked Nishigori and the larger man folded his arms over his chest, glancing down just as three heads popped up to peer over the railing.

“You told _the girls_!” Yuuko punched her husband in the arm, brows drawn down in mock indignation.  Then she paused. “More importantly, they tell me everything, so how did you get them to keep quiet?”

The triplets raised their hands in succession.

“Flower girl.”

“Ring bearer.”

“Yuuri said I could upload the video.” The third held up a camera.

Victor chuckled as the family continued to bicker, but then he felt a tug on his sleeve, drawing his attention to his boyfriend.  No.  His fiancé.

“So, you really were surprised?” Yuuri asked shyly, biting his lower lip.

“Completely.” Victor combed a few loose strands of Yuuri’s hair back. “And the tuxedo was a nice touch,” he added, smoothing down the shimmering fabric.  “Though, I’m a little disappointed that I didn’t see this coming.” He frowned. “Since when did you get so good at this sort of thing?”

Yuuri reached for one of his hands, lacing their fingers and bringing them to his lips, kissing the ring.

“I learned from the best.”

The corners of Victor’s lips twitched, but he kept his face serious.

“There’s just one thing you forgot, Katsuki Yuuri.”

The other man looked puzzled, almost panicked.

“What?”

“Well, a proper proposal,” Victor began, slipping his fingers into Yuuri’s hair and cradling the back of his head, “should be sealed with a kiss.”

Relief washed over Yuuri’s face.  He lifted his free hand to cup Victor’s cheek.

“Then, let me start over,” he whispered and Victor nodded. “Victor Nikiforov, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on Earth?”

Victor leaned in close with a smirk.  “Only if you’ll settle for second happiest,” he replied and then brushed their lips together, soft and slow.  His fiancé pulled him closer and he smiled into the kiss.

Yuuri would have to settle for second place.  Because the title of happiest man on Earth had just been taken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it ^^  
> I also hope no one has posted anything like this before. I searched, but didn't find any "writing 'will you marry me?' in the ice" fics, so...haha. (Probably because it's impossible to do that, but...)
> 
> But seriously, YOI. Every episode it's like...JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY!! I love them.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  **EDIT:** Now with a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8580799)!


End file.
